oresukifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
The first chapter of the Oresuki manga. Synopsis Amatsuyu Kisaragi narrates the story, foreshadowing the later confessions he would receive. Amatsuyu, or Joro, is walking to school when he is stopped by two unnamed students, a boy and a girl, who are holding hands. The two students thank Joro for helping them work something out between them in their relationship. They reassure Joro that he would have no trouble getting a girlfriend of his own because of how nice he is. Joro acts modest, saying he's too boring for any girls to be interested in him. Joro stops in front of his childhood friend, Aoi Hinata's house, and calls out to her. He waits impatiently, as she is running late. Aoi, or Himawari, suddenly bursts out the door to meet Joro, greeting him cheerfully. Joro looks closely at Himawari's face and asks if she was late because she was putting on makeup, which makes her embarrassed. Himawari grabs Joro by the arm and sprints to school so that they are not late. Himawari enters the classroom, greeting everyone at once, while Joro follows behind, completely exhausted from the running. Himawari scolds him for being tired so early in the morning, and Joro points out that Himawari is the ace of the Tennis Club. Taiyo Oga, or Sun, enters the classroom and greets Joro, deducing that Himawari had made him run to school by how tired he is. Himawari happily confirms that they had indeed come to school together, raising Joro's hand with her own. Sun jokingly tells them they should start going out. Himawari says they're not like that, and Sun jokes again that she could make Joro her's very easily. Himawari flushes red and runs out of the classroom and down the stairs. Homeroom is starting soon, so Joro and Sun go to get Himawari back. Joro stands at the top of the stairs and calls down to Himawari, saying if she came back he would treat her to cream buns. To his surprise, this strategy works, and Himawari comes back. Sun apologizes to Himawari and the three of them walk back to the classroom. Fast forward through the school day, we see Joro and Himawari in class, where Himawari is fidgeting while staring at Joro; we see Himawari on Joro's shoulders at the cafeteria buying cream buns; and we see Joro and Himawari sitting together as she eats a cream bun. After school, Joro is talking to Himawari about the work he has from the Student Council. As Joro was about to leave, Himawari grabs his sleeve and brings up the events from that morning. Joro reassures her that their drama was settled and behind them, but Himawari tells him that's not what she meant. She blushes and her heart thumps as she clarifies that she was referring to how they two of them appear to be a couple to the other students, but before she can say more, Sun runs past them on his way to the Baseball Club, interrupting her. Sun apologizes and continues on his way, and Himawari decides to continue what she was saying some other time, before returning to the Tennis Club. Joro goes to the Student Council room and knocks before entering to find the Student Council President, Sakura Akino, or Cosmos, already there. Joro apologizes for being late, but Cosmos overlooks it since he is still the first one to arrive besides her. They decide to wait for the rest of the Council members to arrive, and Cosmos comments that she likes Joro's laid-back attitude. After everyone has arrived, Cosmos begins the meeting about club budgets. Joro shows her the documents he has been working on, including club activity reports and an inspection roster, which she commends him for. The meeting ends with the members being tasked with double-checking the activity reports and budgets with each club by the end of the day. As Joro walks with Cosmos towards the school sporting grounds, Cosmos compliments his abilities and that it's such a waste for him to be just a secretary. Joro acts modest, saying he is satisfied as long as he is useful to her. Cosmos also mentions that he has her endorsement to become the next Student Council President, although he is unsure if he can handle such a role. Cosmos then asks Joro to exchange contact information, before hastily clarifying that it was for Student Council matters only and that she had no ulterior motives. Joro agrees and they exchange contact details. Joro and Cosmos arrive at the tennis courts where the Tennis Club is practicing, just as Himawari wins a round of tennis. Himawari greets the two before having a polite-sounding, but spite-laden verbal exchange with Cosmos in which Cosmos emphasizes that she is going the the Baseball Club with Joro next. Himawari gets mad and stomps off. As Joro and Cosmos are about to leave the tennis courts, Himawari launches a ball at them, hitting Joro in the head and shooting them a dirty look. Joro and Cosmos arrive at the baseball field where the Baseball Club is practicing. When he sees Sun practicing his pitch, Joro has a flashback to last year's District Tournament Finals where Sun was pitching. The game was very close, but Sun's team lost in the last inning. Joro comments about how hard Sun is training, and Cosmos smugly implies that she is a little bit jealous. Sun notices the two watching and he runs over to greet them. Sun jokes that Cosmos should make sure to work Joro to the bone, and Cosmos confirms that Joro is very helpful. As Sun returns to practice, Cosmos writes hastily in her notebook. Suddenly, the batter hits the ball toward them, and Joro shoves Cosmos out of the way, landing on top of her in the process. Cosmos blushes as Joro quickly gets off of her. Back at the Student Council room, all the members take their leave. Cosmos asks if Joro noticed anything strange about her behavior that day, to which Joro answers no. Cosmos is relieved as she thought Joro might have 'caught on'. Cosmos suddenly grabs Joro by the shoulders, about to tell him something, but then deciding not to, releasing him and saying goodbye. Joro arrives home and lies down on his bed, ruffling up his hair and chuckling to himself. His internal monologue reveals that his personality at school is nothing more than a fabrication. He recounts the events of that day, starting with Himawari's reaction to Sun's joke that morning and her face when they were talking before club activities. Joro concludes that Himawari is in love with him. He then recalled the events with Cosmos, including her face when she asked to exchange contact information. Joro praises his own self-control for remaining calm, comparing himself to Tokugawa Ieyasu, a shogun, known for being cunning and calculating, who ruled Japan for over a decade in the 1600s. He also remembers how he caused conflict between them when they visited the tennis courts. He remarks to himself that he would use his fake persona to enjoy a school life full of love and flirting, before laughing maniacally. Joro's phone rings, and he is surprised to find that Cosmos is calling him. He calms down and answers the phone. Cosmos asks Joro if he is available to meet. Joro eagerly accepts, and Cosmos arranges a meeting place. In his mind, Joro reverts to 'self-awe mode' and comments that this is happening sooner than expected. Certain that Cosmos is going to confess to him. Characters in Order of Appearance * Amatsuyu Kisaragi (flash-forward) * Sakura Akino (flash-forward) * Aoi Hinata (flash-forward) * Amatsuyu Kisaragi (Jekyll) * Unnamed Boy 1 * Unnamed Girl 1 * Aoi Hinata * Taiyo Oga * Unnamed Boy 2 * Sakura Akino * Yamada * Otake (?) * Hijik-something (?) * Unnamed Student Council members * Amatsuyu Kisaragi (Hyde) * Tokugawa Ieyasu (mentioned) Category:Chapters